


Hermione Granger - The young Cocksucker!

by Girlvert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Knockturn Alley, Lolita, Public Blow Jobs, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Sex, Vomiting, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlvert/pseuds/Girlvert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Hermione Granger - The young Cocksucker!

** Hermione Granger the Cocksucker! **

Summary:

If you have always asked yourself what young Hermione Granger did in her spare time during the school breaks of Hogwarts. This is the whole true story! Listen to a shocking interview with her taken by Shirley Manson.

Notes:

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, and make no profit from writing this story. Sorry for mistakes, English isn't my native language. Warning! This story is a kind of weird radio play. It contains some nasty stuff. So it might be not for the fainthearted novice. Also Hermine Granger is very young in this, she is still in the first year of Hogwarts, so if you have a problem with that, please do not read any further!

The following incident occurred somewhere in the darkest corners of Konckturn Alley at 15 th March 2001.

Your presenter of the day is our beloved Miss Shirley Manson from the daily prophet. Equipped with the best television camera and microphone available she is going to record a very special event for future generations.

Shirley: “That’s right, I’m Shirley Mansion from the daily prophet and I’m with a very special guest who doesn’t need any further introduction. Yes, it’s true our favourte mudblood is with us today!”

(A very young girl comes into view, she must be of a very tender age, 144 cm small, her name is Hermione Granger and she is wearing her trademark Hogwarts uniform which consists of the following:

  * A grey V-collar long sleeves sweater
  * Red-yellow-Red Colors on Collar and Sweater bottom
  * White shirt
  * Red & Yellow tie
  * Sewn Down – 24 Knife Pleats Grey Skirt
  * Below Knee Grey Stockings
  * Black Rounded Toes Mary Janes Shoes



Hermione (with a smug on her face): “Yes, I’m Hermione Granger!”

Shirley: “Some people refer to you as the head girl, what does that mean?”

Hermione: “Well, that’s because I’m smart, I guess.”

Shirley: “So you like to use your head then?”

Hermione: “Yup!”

Shirley: “Ah. Ok. That’s wonderful. My dear listeners did you know that every student of Hogwarts could achieve additional house points for extracurricular activities?”

Shirley: “So Please Mr. Granger tell us where we are today and what are you going to do?”

Hermione: “Well, we are here in this filthy public rest room and there is a big whole in the wall with a tag that says – Suck what ever comes through this hole!”

Shirley: “Oh, does that mean you will suck some cock today!”

Hermione: “Yup!”

Shirley: “But how come a young girl like you will suck some cock? And I’m sorry to ask but will this be your first cock you ever sucked”

Hermione (with a girlish voice): “Well, if I’m old enough to fight Lord Voldemort and the dark spirits I’m definitely old enough to suck some cock, right?”, “Oh, and yes it’s my first cock! Well, my first one today!”

Shirley: “To each his own, I think. But don’t you have a boyfriend. What was his name? Ron?”

Hermione: “Well, yeah I think he is cute. But he's also a bit dumb, I do like older guys, you know!”

Shirley: “But what would he and your friends think about you, if they find out that you suck some stranger’s cock?”

Hermione: “It’s easy, don’t tell anyone! It’s a secret! (making a gesture into the camera by placing her right index finger onto her mouth accompanied by a loud shhhhhh)

Shirley: “Ok. Young princess, we won't tell anyone!”, "Do you have any final words for your fans?"

Hermione: “Nope, just gimme some cock!”

Shirley points at the tiles in front of the glory hole. Hermione starts to kneel down. Her short skirt just ends some inches over her knees. Young Hermione now stares at the hole in the wall with big and curious eyes. Then suddenly a big black knob slowly passes the hole, the cock’s shaft comes into view. It’s a truly impressing huge and veiny 10 inch black cock! A first expression of doubt on Hermione’s young face.

Hermione: “Damn, that’s a big one! Much bigger than Ron's little weener. I think I can’t suck it all the way, I might gag if I try to!”

Shirley: “Well, that’s how the saying goes – practice makes perfect!”

Hermione: “Ok! Let me try”

Hermione still a bit shy, tries to jerk off the shaft of the big cock a bit, but her small hand barely reaches around.

Shirley: “Let me help you a bit!”

Shirley now takes the cock between her long nailed fingers and jerks it a bit off in front of Hermione’s face. She can truly feel the warmth of the huge penis on her cheeks. 

Shirley: “Don’t be shy, you mudblood whore. Give it a little kiss!”

Hermione closes her eyes, frowns her forehead a bit and kisses the black cock’s knob just brievly with a shy and hesitant kiss.

Shirley: “Isn’t it a nice cock with all the big veins? Lick it. Young whore!”

Hermione sticks her little tongue out and Shirley helps her and places the guy’s big know direclty onto her soft and innocent tongue. When she feels the thick warm knob on her tongue, she makes a short moaning noise. Hermione licks the downside knob for while and slowly pushes it even further into her small mouth, but suddenly the cock seems to get stuck! Hermione starts to gag a bit.

Shirley: “Oww, what was this sound? Damn! But the cock is just half way in. Young cunt, try harder!”

Hermione while still having the big cock in her mouth, mumbles some uncomprehensible words. 

Shirley: “What I cannot understand you, but to spice up things a bit, why don’t you just say – Ron I still love you”

Hermione’s face turns into a grimace of disgust while her mouth is still stuffed with all that veiny black cock. Shirley loosing her temper now spits right into Hermione’s face and orders’s her to repeat her words. With the spit running from her forehead, down her nose and to her cheeks she tries hard and mumbles: “Ro ghghg. I ghghg still ghghghgh love ghghgh ju”

Shirley: “Good girl gag on that fucking cock!”

Hermione tries to relax her little mouth a bit more and some additional two or three inches of the big black cock's shaft are swallowed down slowly by the young girl's throat. The view of the camera blalantly shows that her innocent mouth is getting stretched bizarrly wide! Tears begin to run down her cheeks, and the young girl is trying hard not to vomit! The funny noises her throat makes are getting louder and louder, she is apparantly nearly choking by the guy's relentless pumping. Hermione has to give in for once and gags out with a very loud noise and a nasty pool of spit lands on her skirt and knees with an audible splash!

Shirley: “Here we go! Now, try to deepthroat it all the way down! You fucking Mudblood!”

With an expression of disgust, Hermione catches some more breath before she is moving her wide open mouth right against the hard big black cock, while Shirley tries to assist her by placing her hand on the back of Hermione’s neck and forcing her small head against the cock.

The guy's cock is now pumping Hermione's innocent throat like a steamhammer that has gotton out of control! Shirley is clearly aroused by the exciting view and pushes the young girl's head even harder against his cock with a sardonic smile. So further boosted, the guy's penis is finally passing her uvula and relentlessly thrusting against her tonsils over and over again, Hermione has to choke and gag so extremy loud as if she has to vomit badly. 

Shirley: “Still, we are not finished here. Well, Hermione, I see you are quite a good cocksucker, so I'm pretty sure we can afford a little reward for you.”

Hermione who looked quite miserable now, wasn't quite sure what to expect, so the following came as a surprise.

Shirley: "Hermione, you see, I'm holding this big black cock just in front of you. And I think it's time for the thing we all have been waiting for!", "Hermione be a good mudblood and say your most famous quote! Please!"

Hermione (who sounds a bit hoarse now, got the idea): "It's Leviosa, not Leviosar!"

And in the moment the little girl is says these words the guy is pissing a strong, warm stream of piss directly into her open mouth! Hermione gasps for air when all the piss culmunates in her young mouth.

Shirley: "Don't be shy Hermione, gurgle a bit!"

Hermione now starts to gargle her throat with warm piss, and even swallows some of the piss!

Shirley: "Good girl!"

Shirley moves the pissing cock a bit around and delegates the pissing stream all over Hermione's young face and shows some sadistic excitement when Hermikne's skirt gets totally soaked with piss!

Shirley: "Why don't you try to deepthroat that pissing cock?"

Hermione is like in trance now and swallows the pissing cock almost allway down her throat. Her body is revolting, so she tries hard not to vomit when the constant warm stream of piss is flooding her throat.

Hermione tries the best as she can. She’s holding her breath, swallowing as much piss as she can but the constant stream of piss just didn’t stop. So finally she has to give on and prompted by the fat cock in her throat, quite like a geysir she vomits gallons of warm stinky piss right out her mouth right onto the camera.

After witch Hermione finally stands up, bows her head directly over the camera and shouts: "Ron, look what I can do", and fiercly sticks the guys cock back right into her mouth as deep as she can and is forcing herself to vomit the remaining piss from her bowels. The guy behind the wall gets so aroused by the sounds of her constant gagging and choking that he shoots his bitter warm cum rin several huge bursts right into the petite girl's stomach. 

It's Leviosa! Indeed.


End file.
